


At the Top of the World

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Other, from a tumblr prompt, hq!!, little nerds, tadashi knows tsukkis passwords are all about dinosaurs, tsukkiyama - Freeform, very sleepy tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's been gone for over fifteen minutes and Tsukki gets scared. Turns out he was asleep against the bathroom wall the whole time. Fluff based off of a prompt I got on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Top of the World

"Hey, have you guys seen Yamaguchi? He's disappeared," Tsukishima awkwardly approaches Hinata and Kageyama as they pass him, his hand on his neck in a submissive manner. He'd read in a book that -- in the wild -- animals look for signs if you're going to hurt them before approaching you, and he figures it would be the same with these two idiots as well. 

"What if we have?" Kageyama raises his eyebrows provocatively, and it takes all Tsukki has in him not to strangle the other boy because he needs to focus on the task at hand. 

"Have you or haven't you, it's all I'm asking." Tsukki groans inwardly as he speaks; he sounded like he was pleading with Kageyama. Granted he was, he didn't need him to know that. 

"Maybe." Kageyama says. 

"What are you saying, Kageyama, no we haven't! We only ever see Yamaguchi when he's with Tsukishima." 

"Hinata you dumbass we were trying to--"

"So I'll take it that you haven't seen him..." Tsukki just awkwardly points off into a different direction as he walks, hoping his senpais might have an idea where Yamaguchi could be. "Uh-- Asahi-san, Noya-san, have you seen Yamaguchi?.." 

"Sorry, Tsukishima!" Noya replies, but doesn't stop practicing, because he's too busy trying to block one of the second year's failure of an attempts' at a spike. Normally, Tsukki would snicker at the failure, but Yamaguchi wasn't there to snicker with him and it wasn't the same without him, so he doesn't. 

"Daichi-san, have you...seen Yamaguchi?.." Tsukki pretends not to notice the fact that he'd just walked in on his senpais making out in the supply closet because -- honestly -- it doesn't come as a surprise, nor does he think his opinion on who Daichi macks on is important at the moment. "He's been gone for..." Tsukki looks at his watch. "Just over twenty minutes now and I haven't seen him at all."

"He asked us if he could go use the restroom a while ago," Suga, still pinned against the wall unashamedly, says before Daichi can even think up a response. "He must have an upset stomach."

"Yeah," Daichi agrees, "Why don't you go check on him, eh? That'd be a considerate thing to do as a teammate and as a friend so why don't you do that?" 

Tsukki can feel the irritation running off of Daichi that gives him the feeling that this isn't the first -- or even second -- time being interrupted today. He quickly apologizes for bothering them and rushes out of the closet, already heading for the door when he hears Daichi call after him, saying he'd better not find out him and Yamaguchi were skipping out on practice and he shakes his head clear. 

Was Yamaguchi perhaps actually skipping out and that's all? Or had he just simply gone to the bathroom and gotten in some sort of trouble? The second thought made Tsukki sick. 

When he finally reaches the restrooms where he'd assumed Yamaguchi had gone, Tsukki opens the door unsurprisingly fast. He'd never been one for surprises, and if his best friend was dead in the bathroom for some reason he'd like to know quickly. "Yamaguchi?" He steps in and the door closes behind him. He walks further into the restroom, because he can see something plugged into the bathrooms outlet and can hear the faint sound of a computer buzzing around the corner. 

 

"Yamaguchi?.." Tsukki can see a pair of sneakers peeking out from the corner, and upon getting no response, rounds it hesitantly. "Yama...guchi?.." 

Yamaguchi, who he'd so desperately been searching for for the last twenty minutes was laying against the wall, eyes closed, earbuds his ears. Connected to the computer by a cord was Tsukki's own Mp3 player -- so that's where it was -- and Tsukki's iTunes account pulled up on the slowly fadings computer screen. He's confused, to say the least. What was Yamaguchi doing?..

"Yamaguchi," he tries again, shaking his friends' shoulder. Yamaguchi jumps awake, suddenly aware that he'd been asleep at all, and stares in sheepish surprise at Tsukki. 

"H-hi, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi says. "Um...what are you...doing here..?" 

"You were gone for over fifteen minutes and didn't tell me what you were doing," Tsukki says, almost accusingly, and Yamaguchi shrinks down in his spot. "I was worried."

"I- I'm sorry Tsukki! I was just trying to-- wait, worried?..about me?.."

Tsukki grumbles. "Yeah...You're never gone for more than a few minutes, and even then you tell me where you're going and when you didn't today I... I got worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi launches himself at Tsukki, nearly sending his laptop crashing to the floor (thank God Tsukki has good reflexes). "I was trying to finish something before practice was over and I must've fallen asleep while it processed..." 

"Speaking of which," Tsukki picks his mp3 up from the floor, twirling the cord connecting it to the computer around his finger. "...Why do you have my ipod? And while we're at it, how did you get my itunes password?"

Yamaguchi flushes. "I was going to surprise you, Tsukki...Look at your playlists." 

He unplugs the mp3 from its cord to give Tsukki enough room to look at the player more freely. Tsukki -- also noticing the fresh charge in the battery -- instantly scrolls through his mp3, finding the playlists tab easily. He scrolls through them -- in alphabetical order, because he thought it was easier than any other way of organizing -- not noticing anything out of the ordinary until he reaches the 's' section. 

"I was up all night trying to compile a list of songs you'd love...It took a while, but I think you'll like it."

"'Surprise'?.. What's this for, Yamaguchi?" Tsukki rubs at his temple, growing more aggravated. 

"Open it, Tsukki." 

He does, to find songs -- ones he'd already had and some new ones -- and it's such a surprise to him he thinks Yamaguchi had named it appropriately. The new songs were all ones from when Tsukki was at his best -- songs only Yamaguchi would know he'd loved -- and it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him. He looks up to Yamaguchi, mouth forming a question Yamaguchi already had an answer to. He held up an itunes gift card, one he'd already opened and probably used.

"Sorry I used all of it on the new songs, so there's not anything left on it, but I figured you'd wonder what I used to get them..." Yamaguchi smiles sheepishly. "And on the subject of your password, it was easy; all of your passwords are dinosaurs. I just guessed."

Tsukki flushes. Was he really that predictable? He shakes his head. "But why did you?.."

"It's your birthday, silly!"

Tsukki flushes. He'd had so much to do today he'd forgotten that it was his birthday. "O-oh yeah..."

"You forgot, didn't you, Tsukki?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Pack your stuff up and get back to practice."

"Sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi starts unplugging everything, including haphazardly tugging the laptop charger from its socket around the corner, and packs them into his bag. He stands, and Tsukki watches him. He looked dejected...

Oh yeah. "Oi, Um..." Tsukki rubs his neck awkwardly. "Thanks, Tadashi. I really like it..." 

"Really?" Yamaguchi's face brightens and Tsukki mumbles an embarrassed "yeah," under his breath. "That's great, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi looks like he wants to hug Tsukki again, but doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, so Tsukki decides to hug him instead. 

"You're great. Now let's go before Daichi comes looking for us."

"Of course, Tsukki!" 

Needless to say, they were both at the top of the world.


End file.
